Strange
by FangirlHarderthanYou
Summary: Drei is a new member of the Sherlock gang. Some describe her as the lady Sherlock, Freak 2. Sherlock seems to take a slight disliking to her in her eyes and Mycroft can't seem to get her away from the boys. Alittle but AU, WIP, OC, R&R, SI, and lots of URST... RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. OH MY JESUS.
1. Introducing Freak 2

Here we go. My first attempt at making Sherlock fanfic. I hope you enjoy this. I'll post the first few chapters and then start just posting as they come so HAVE FAITH IN ME! ;-; Terrified of what you'll think of my OC. Ahh! Leave reviews, they really help! ~ With love, Fangirl

"You sir, are an idiot." My face wore an amused smirk. The man stared at me in complete disbelief.

"How dare you speak to-"

"To such a man in that way? Yes, I dared and I won. You're an idiot because you thought yourself better than me but to tell you the truth you're no more than scum. I'm surprised you can run your illegal prostitution ring, sell your daughter's friend AND cheat on your wife with a young, 17? No, 16 year old prostitute, and still be trusted as a political leader." Grabbing his suitcase, he stormed away from the cab he almost got into before I called him over. "Have a wonderful day, thanks for the cab!" I waved him off.

I'd been in the UK for 30 minutes and I'd already pissed off a politician. Lovely. "Where to, ma'am?" A man with dark slicked back hair and large glasses turned to me from the front seat. Obviously a single father from the lack of wedding ring but a picture of two young boys. Worry lines and serious anxiety show he lost his wife and went into a depression. Three cats and a minimum wage job left him constantly upset over bills.

"221 B Baker Street, please." I blinked bringing myself out of my mind. I can't screw this up, I can't be a alone. Not this time.

After giving the cab driver a large tip, I knocked lightly on the door. Quickly, a curly haired woman with a bright big smile swung it open.

"You're early, dear! Come in, come in!" She ushered me through the door and into the hallway. I pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"Miss Hudson! It's so nice to see you!" I don't have many friends anymore, so seeing an old one left me quite happy. "How've you been?"

"Quite happy lately. The boys aren't home at the moment, I'll show you around." After climbing the stairs my eyes met the most organized clutter I'd ever seen. "You're things arrived this morning, so I had the men bring your boxes up to your room."

I frowned, "This clutter is the work of two men. Close pals, "besties" at most. A controlled psycho, just recently trying to quit smoking and a military man, doctor I presume, injured in battle. One of the two is rude, yet very smart. A detective? The other, sweet, caring, short. Many girlfriends, never at once though. He's a loyal man to the end. Psycho plays violin and has bubba issues. Am I correct?" I turned to the giggling Miss Hudson.

"You'll fit right in around here, sweetheart."


	2. Boxes

So many boxes. Miss Hudson had shown me to my room, upstairs and to the right of another room. Who's, I did not know. My bed had been put together, as well as most of the rest of my furniture. Everything else was tucked away in my never-ending amount of boxes. I sighed and got to work, shucking off my jacket and converse as I did. My plain grey button up seemed casual enough for a move. Skinny jeans, converse. I can only strive to be casual. Normal. Most of my furniture was dark mahogany so my pale green comforter stood out.

After stringing up my little white bulb lights along the ceiling, setting up most of my electronics and putting away my clothing I started on hanging up my pictures. Some of friends from the school years, a few of my dad and I before he died in a car accident and my favorite of my dog, Sheriff and I at the beach last year. He wouldn't be here for a few days and I missed him. His bed sat in the corner, cleaned and empty.

I shook my head and shuffle out of my doorway and started down the stairs when I heard voices. I stopped mid-step. "What do you mean a woman we've never met will be living here? Why haven't you said anything unyil now? What's Carol going to think of this?" A stern voice whispered harshly, the doctor?

"Why should we care, John? Carol's just another girlfriend that won't last much longer and you know it." A deeper voice replied harshly, uninterested. My whole body tensed, as if he was a threat or dangerous. "She's here." I don't think I've ever ran up stairs so fast in my life. I don't know why I did, I just fled. Any minute they'll start kn-

My thoughts were interrupted by a quick couple of knocks on my door and sighed. "Come on in." Keep calm, they're just people. I need to keep telling myself that. I smiled politely at the both of them and realized I;d deduced them both accurately. The taller dark haired one, the detective, squinted at me. "My new roommates I imagine?" I laughed and held my hand out. The doctor reached forward and shook my hand firmly.

"John Watson. Nice to meet you. That's Sherlock Holmes." John smiled, yes, he's a very good man, I could see that plainly. Turning toward Sherlock, I noticed the concentration on his face and the audible sigh from John. "Sherlock, don't."

Stepping forward I held my hand out and squinted up at him. "William. How nice to meet you." I smirked at his quick shocked expression.

"How did you-" John started.

"He seemed like a William. So I was correct? Man, I'm on fire today." I mentally high-fived myself and turned back to my unfinished box work. "Do you need anything else, boys?"

"Please tell me I don't have TWO Sherlocks in this one home." Confused I looking up at my lazy ceiling fan. That can be distracting, movement.

"I'm going to make a sandwich. Either of you want one?" Sherlock moved slightly then left the room without a word. "Is he always like this?" John shrugged. "Lovely."

In the kitchen, I could have laughed at the way everything was going but I kept silent. Sherlock moved about gracefully as if nothing was to block his way. I took pleasure in the silence. Save for the occasional clink of silverware or a drawer opening creakily. Vancouver was too loud, too many potheads and not enough peace.

"Now, I never got your name." Sherlock spoke suddenly, surprising me slightly.

"Drei Plumb. You know, I know you don't like me, well you just don't like people. So don't put up a facade around me. Act how you wish." Ooo, I found the Miracle Whip. "Do we have pickles?"

"Top shelf, in the back behind the orange juice."

"Thanks."

"You're not normal." Well that couldn't have been anymore blunt. "You're harder to figure out." Sherlock muttered and ran a hand through his hair. "How do you take your tea?"

"Lots of sugar and I know how you feel. Just missing that one piece of someone that ties all of everything together about them?" Sherlock nodded and returned to ignoring me. He stirred the mugs distractedly at the counter and I sat at the crowded table. "Remind me to clean this house every once in a while."

A pale blue mug suddenly went in front of my nose as I could feel the heat pulsing off of it. "Will do."

Ack. They're having a domestic! *pterodactyl noises* Don't forget to leave a review and maybe favorite? Yeah? Lol but seriously. I wrote this all in a notebook first then transferred it to typed. Painful processes man. ~ With Love, Fangirl


End file.
